


All The Way From Santa Fe

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Frankie went to Santa Fe, but now all she can think about is Grace. Especially now that Grace has a new friend.





	All The Way From Santa Fe

They talked. They talked a lot. It made Frankie still feel close to Grace even though she had gone to Santa Fe. Lately, instead of feeling closer, she felt she was slipping out of her life. All Grace talked about was her new friend, Sheree. "If you ever come back to the beach house, I'll have to introduce you to her."

  
Frankie had agreed halfheartedly. They hung up shortly after. "Sheree," Frankie said to herself. "It's not Grace and Sheree, it's Grace and Frankie. What the hell happened to that?" 

Jacob must have overheard her. "You want to go back, don't you," he asked. It made Frankie jump.

  
"Yes, Jacob. I do. I miss Grace. I–"

  
"Go," he interrupted. "If you want to come back, I'll be here. Okay? Go and see her. You can figure out how you feel later." So, Frankie went. She loved that Jacob was so understanding. He knew she had to do this.

  
When she stood in front of the beach house she was concerned that she hadn't made the right choice after all. She changed her mind when Grace came running out to see her. "Frankie!" Grace came right out and gave her a hug, which was a very un-Grace thing to do. "Sheree's here. You just have to meet her." Grace took Frankie's hand and pulled her inside. There stood Sheree, smiling. Already Frankie didn't like her.

  
Grace introduced them, and Frankie remained civil for the time being. Though, seeing how close Grace had actually gotten to her, made her jealous. If Frankie hadn't left, Sheree might not even be in the picture. This was all her fault.

  
When Sheree left later that evening, Frankie decided she had to confront Grace. "Are you replacing me?"

  
"What?!? Frankie, if you haven't figured it out, you're pretty irreplaceable. You're still my best friend."

  
"Well, that doesn't work for me anymore," Frankie muttered.

  
"What does that mean?"

  
"I had to go all the way to Santa Fe for almost a month just to realize I had to come all the way back because I love you. Wow it feels good to say that out loud."

  
"Frankie, you love– wait. You think Sheree– No, Frankie. It's always been you. That's why I didn't want to let you go. I thought you loved Jacob."

  
"I did, but being out in Santa Fe with him made me realized I missed you more than I loved him. Is that right? I think so. I don't know. I got myself all confused."

  
"Let me clear it up for you," Grace said, walking over to Frankie, then placing a kiss on her forehead.

  
"Does that mean I can sleep in your bed tonight?"

  
"No, Frankie. You can have your old room back, though."

  
"I'll take that as a yes." Frankie smiled. Grace sighed, but she was happy to have Frankie back.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on my tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
